nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyght and Toshiko
Lyght and Toshiko 6/24/13 ~Beginning of the roleplay Toshiko was sitting on the railing an fainted due to low chakra. Lyght Hozuki takes her out the water and carries her to the bank. From there he trys to nurse her awake. And a stranger walks toward them.~ Participants Toshiko, Lyght, Katsumoto Character Development ScorpionShiriRyu- Katsumoto would be walking through the slight mist rolling through the land scape his sandles hitting on the soft underground walking silently. Katsumoto had strange tribal tattoos that covered the right side of his face and it swirled around his right eye and ran down connecting with more hiddin under his cloths. He was dressed in a red and black sweater the red was on his shoulders and running down to his wrists which held tattoos as well on the top of his palm and swirled through all his fingers. He stopped and stared at the bridge ahead He walked again abosrbed inside his own thoughts he stops on the bridge and looks over to his left seeing two persons on a bank and he watches them silently making sure they are not in distress. LyghtHeart- *Lyght intantly become alert when the man lands be side him. He stands up between Alauna and the man. Lyght brushed his brown hair from his eyes and looked ahead. The rain fell from the sky fell lighter than it did on most days. His black outfit was slightly damp but it would be dripping in the next few minute.* Who are you and what are you doing here. *Lyght slowly slides a hand into his pouch and grips a Kunai. AlaunaDrakon- The girl seemed to be passed out. Her lime green eyes were half open, but she couldn't hear or see anything. It was all a blur. Her red parts of her hair lied in front of her face, as the black parts lied to the back. She somehow had fallen to the side. Her breathing was scarce, her skin somewhat cold. She continued to lie limp on her side, staring into darkness. ScorpionShiriRyu- He reaches into his grabbing a shurikin, not to attack but to defend. "My name is katsumoto and i wish to help in any way i can" The rain would be dripping off his jet-black hair as after he spoke there would be a dead silence. LyghtHeart- I don't need your help. She is only exhausted. *He slide back his foot so it barely touched Toshiko. He wanted to make sure she was still laying there. He kept his eyes focused on Katsumoto.* My name is Lyght Hozuki. I am a member of this village, the Amegakure. I want to know why you are her in our village, Katsumoto. *He slides the kunai out the pouch and just holds it in his hand. Not as to fight but to show he was ready. ScorpionShiriRyu- He pulls his shurikin out and he ran his thumb across the blades of the shurikin. "I dont wish to fight, but i will if i must" He looked at the girl then back to him. "I am traveling and have been for a long time, and im out of food so i have come here to resupply then i'll be on my way" AlaunaDrakon- She heard voices in front of her and at the sides. They were faint to her, but still there. The girl seemed to only be 15 years of age. She was considered grown in the shinobi world, but still a kid to an adult. For some reason, she was not able to open her eyes. They were heavy to the point where she felt they were glued shut. LyghtHeart- *Lyght puts the kunai away* As long as you don't threaten the village or the people in anyway i have no need to fight you. *He turns his back on Katsumoto and bends down and speaks to Toshiko as he brushes the red hair from her eyes* Hey you ok? You gave me quite a shock falling off the bridge and all. *He smiles down on her and then looks back at Katsumoto.* If you need to resupply there and a few shops here where you might find the things you need. ScorpionShiriRyu- He puts his shurikin away and walks beside him crouching looking at the woman and he turns to him "First, may i help you?" He looks back at the woman with concern burning in his green eyes. AlaunaDrakon- Her eyes flickered for a moment as she opened them finally. She looked around to see two males around her. At first, their words seemed a whisper to her as she tried to read their lips. She seemed to lost her own voice as well as she tried to speak. Or so she thought. She glanced around at her surroundings. She noticed she was quite wet from head to toe as she glanced at the bank. Did someone push her off the bridge? Did she fall off? She could not recall. She remained silent while staring at the two peering down at her. LyghtHeart- *Lyght looks at Katsumoto* You can help me by not getting to close. Some people from my village aren't to keen to visitors. And to be honest i haven't seen how Toshiko acts toward them. *He takes one of his water bottles from his hip and puts the straw to her lips. He needed her to drink just in case she needed to clear her throat.* Toshiko can you please drink some of the water. I need you to wet your throat just in case you have something in it. *He smiles at her trying to be calming. ScorpionShiriRyu- He looks down and to the right "Somones comming, hide her" He crouches and jumps up and back away onto the oppisate bank and he jummped again into a branch, hidden. He slowly stepped back and then ran back into the forrest disapearing.(ScorpionShiriRyu exits) AlaunaDrakon- She drew in the straw to her lips. She had no idea who these two were, but she did know one of them was from Amegakure, and the other wasn't. She quickly grasped her hidden kunai as she began to hypervenhilate out of panic. "Mom? Dad?" Who are you...?" Her voice was quiet, yet firm as her eyes narrowed at the one in front of her. LyghtHeart- *Lyght lifts up the top half of Toshiko and moves the hair from her face again.* Hey calm down its me Lyght, Lyght Hozuki. You fell front the railing into the river and i came down and helped you out. I need you to tell me how you feel so i can properly help you. *He looked at her face searching for and signs. AlaunaDrakon- "Lyght.." She blinked back a few times before stashing her Kunai away, determining that she was safe. Her head was throbbing in the front and the sides. She had no clue what happened at that moment. "I guess I just fell..." LyghtHeart- Hey do you remember anything else before you fell to the river. I mean you seem exhausted. What was you doing. *He placed a leg bend so it was like a back of a chair for her to sit up. He holds out the water bottle* Do you need more? AlaunaDrakon- She blushed slightly as she rested upon his leg. He felt warm and soft. She turned towards the water bottle taking it from his hands quietly, before drinking it in full, and fast. "Thank you". She panted lightly, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She still felt dizzy for the moment as she tried to stand up. Perhaps it was best she remained seated. LyghtHeart- *He helps her sit back down after she tries to stand up.* Yeah i was about to advise you to stay seated. But if you want to go somewhere more comfortable i can carry you. You don't weight much. And plus i don't mind helping since im training to be a medical ninja anyways. My knowlegde is still shaky but i know about herbs and other natural things to help. *Lyght smiles and waits for her to reply..... AlaunaDrakon- "That's right... Father is training you isn't he..?" She had word of him training a medical student. She wondered just how he was going to train someone when he was supposed to let his burn heal. He was the kage after all, and a stubborn one at that. She sighed softly as she removed herself from the rocks. "These rocks are starting to feel a bit uncomfortable crawling up in places they shouldn't be." She couldn't look straight up for her head was still not well. "If you can give me a lift, I'd appreciate it..." LyghtHeart- *Lyght smiles* Yeah he's going to train me til he gets stumped. Which as i can see maybe sooner than later. *He lets out a small laugh and stands up. He places one arm under both her legs and the other behind her back. He walked up the hill on the smoothest spot so he wouldn't jolt her.* So where would you like to go? I don't recommend the rails. *He jokes alitle. AlaunaDrakon- "Haha. Very funny." She closed her eyes and sighed as this guy had swept her off her feet carrying her past the hill. "Perhaps a tree?" She had no idea where to go at this point since she couldn't function well. Presenting herself to her family wasn't the best option at the moment. LyghtHeart- *Lyght makes it to the top of the hill and looks for a tree away from the others. He spot the big tree with the purple leaves* Well we could always go to this tree. It was my favorite hiding place when i was a kid. I use to watch Lord Kagato from here. *He walks to the trunk and places her against it. He handed her another water bottle and took the empty one.* Is there anything else i can get you? You must be cold in those wet clothes. Or i could run and grab you something to eat? AlaunaDrakon- She blushed as he mentioned her clothes. "Um.. uh..." Her mind went blank for a second thinking she'd be undressing in front of him. She did want to get out of the soaking wet clothes that were heavy on her body. She turned her head to the side so he couldn't see her face as she spoke. "Food is fine..." She realized she was hungry as her stomach made a large growl. This was just not her day. LyghtHeart- *Lyght starts to walk away from her* Please wait right here. I'll go get you a bite to eat. *He heads to the few shops they had on the outside of the village. As he crossed the bridge he looked back to make sure she was on and was out of view. When he made it to the shops he looked around to see what he could get her. He knew alot of girls where picky so he had to choose with caution. After about five minute he decided to get her some dumplings. As he pays for the food he spots a kimono set off to the side of one of the carts. He walks over and touches it..... AlaunaDrakon- She sighed softly as she lied back against the tree branch. "I should have brought some extra clothes..." She said outloud to herself as she gazed at the sky. She did not enjoy being soaking wet, and at this moment she wanted a shower. After for a few minutes, she became tired, deciding to rest her eyes. Soon after, she would fall asleep LyghtHeart- *As Lyght carries a bag of things back to Toshiko he has to walk past the others. He acts calm and waves at them. When he makes it to the end of the bridge he cuts off through the grass straight for the tree. When he gets close enough he leaps up to a near by branch close to Toshiko's. He looks at her and sees she's close to falling asleep so her sets the bag in the nook of two branches. Even though it was still raining the rain seem to never make it under this tree. So it was one of the dry places in Amegakure. He walks to the branch he use to sit on as a kid. He stares out at Kagato like he use to and thinks about begin a greater ninja.... AlaunaDrakon- She stirred in the tree after a few minutes, nearly falling off the tree as she woke. "Dammit!!" She had just enough chakra to hold onto the tree. She noticed that there was a bag of food, and a kimono for her to dress in. "You didn't have to do that... but thanks." She took the kimono out of the bag, it seemed to be a very simple pattern of red and black. "How did you know that those were some of my favorite combinations?" She scouted for an area out of the rain where she could dress in. She found nothing dry at that moment and sighed. LyghtHeart- Hey be careful, your still not in the best condition. *He drops to the ground and turns back to look at her.* Well its the only color i really see you in so i took the best guess i could. I'll let you get dressed. *He walks back into the rain which was now starting to fall harder. He walks a good distance away so she would feel comfortable enough to change. AlaunaDrakon- She glanced out in the distance before she realized he was far enough to where he couldn't see her. She slowly slid out of her wet black and red belted top, sleeves, her boots, shorts, and undergarments. She blushed slightly as she realized she was going to have to go commando and barefoot as she slide the kimono on. It was of a nice silk, proper for the kage's daughter to wear. It fit her comfortably and was dry. She sighed in annoyance as she placed her wet clothing and shoes in the bag after taking the food out, and rested on the branch propped up one elbow. At least she was somewhat dry. She took a glance at the food before digging in. One by one, she snapped the chopsticks in two eating the dumplings heartily. If there was one thing she loved about the village, it was the food. LyghtHeart- *Lyght stands in the rain a good ten minutes to make sure she is done. He walks back under the tree and ducks under the low hanging leaves.* Well the kimono looks good on you anyways. And i think the dash of sauce on you cheek does too. *He jokes as he climbs back up the tree and sits on a branch acrossed from her. He watched as she eats.* So are you feeling better and are you remembering what happened? You threw me for a shockk when you fell of the rail like you did. You could have drowned you know, good thing someone was there. I mean you was out of it. AlaunaDrakon- It was obvious that she hadn't eaten much all day. On top of it she trained herself to the ground. She had awakened the 3 tome sharingan a couple of years back, and it was time she learned how to use it. "I was just training... that's all..." She made sure to not go more than a couple hours without a drink of water, or food again. She glanced at her veins on her arms as they were very faint. She was fairly dehydrated. She took another sigh in annoyance as she continued eating. She glanced over at the bridge that was not too far away. "Chances of me drowning are slim. I would have just swam. That's all..." She wasn't so sure of herself as she was fairly weak in the moment. She had to get stronger, so she could awaken the true power within her. LyghtHeart- Well Toshiko, in the state you was in, you wouldn't have swam anywhere you was to weak to move. I mean whatever you was doing to train you need to be more careful. Maybe you should try telling someone to watch you during training or at least tell someone you trained that day just so they can keep an eye on you. *He reaches to his now refilled bottles and grabs one. He reaches over and places it in front of her. He kept a smile on his face when he talked to her.* Well i know you need that. You to pale at the moment. Maybe i should go tell your Mother or father. AlaunaDrakon- She growled slightly. "What am I, five!? I am fine!" She took the water bottle drinking from it. She was rather full from the food and if she ate or drank anymore, it was going to come back up at some point. "I don't need a watcher. I already have people watching me like a hawk since I am the Kage's daughter!" She spoke the truth when she explained others would follow her. Amegakure was not a peaceful village, and at times, many intruders would turn hostile, causing trouble. She sighed again taking another sip before setting the bottle down and relaxing. She had to remember to keep her legs crossed and closed for she had nothing on underneath, and the obi to the kimono tightened so he wouldn't get a glimpse of her cleavage. Did he really expect her to wear a dry kimono with wet undergarments? She only hoped not. Some things were better kept to herself. LyghtHeart- *Lyght puts up a hand as to stop her from getting angry. He wasn't trying to get her worked up.* Hey i didnt mean it like that i meant like tell a friend your going to train so if they see you tired or they don't see you at all they will know what to do. Its always best to be cautious, because you never know what could happen. I'm sure you don't want another episode like today. *He takes the other bottle and begins to sip from it. He sat crosslegged on the branch and kinda looked away from her. He didn't want her to think he was looking for a peek. That thought brought a light blush to his cheeks. He turned away and looked at the river.* Yeah i don't think it would be best for that to happen again.....*Lyght caught himself saying the same thing twice. ~Gah im so stupid.~ He says to himself. He flips his wet hair out of his face as the blush fades. Hetrys to wring some of the water off his cloths as he turns back to her.* So am i forgiven for treating you like your five? ~Keimei Uchiha enters and start to make idle threats to Kagato. Lyght and Toshiko are still in the tree as the scene unfolds.~ AlaunaDrakon- "Shh!" Toshiko silenced Lyght for a moment as she crouched closer towards him. For a moment, she forgot she had no undergarments on, but now wasn't the time to be worried about that. It was more of the time to notice whether the village was in danger or not as she sensed an unfamiliar chakra from the rain. Her father had taught her how to use the Rain at Will technique, which proved useful, for she had no other way to sense someone's chakra. Someone was making their way in the village. She had a feeling a bunch of trouble was about to be caused. "Lyght... where is Father?" She whispered. Her vision was not at its best at the moment, for she was still somewhat fatigued. She was slightly worried. She knew she needed to stay hidden on account though. If they were looking for the Kage, they were probably looking to kill her, and the rest of her family as well. She took in a deep breath as her sharingan flashed. If someone was coming, she wasn't about to stand there unprepared. LyghtHeart- *Lyght looked around from his branch. He looks toward the middle of the bridge where Kagato usually stood. He could see a few people standing there.* Toshiko your father is on the bridage like it always is. But there are other people there, and there is one i know personally. Maybe its best if we stay here. I'll protect you if need be. You not int the condition to fight after all. Just sit where you are and keep you ears open. * He hops up to a higher branch. He returns his focus to the bridage and keeps a close eye on Toshiko. He knew if something was going to happen he'd have to do his duties to protect the village but he also have personal duties to Lord Kagato. For he was his first friend and if he had to he'd take one of Kagato's most valuable things away from harm.....His daughter.* ~Kagato is in the middle of the bridage surrounded by his friends as Keimei Uchiha makes her idle threats. Lyght and Toshiko.~ AlaunaDrakon- She nodded as she felt for her katana. She always had the katana, and its attachments with her wherever she went. One of the first things she learned growing up in Amegakure, always be prepared for battle. She took out her katana, wiping the blade, making sure it was sharp enough to make a decent cut. After she finished, she crept up to one of the higher branches, in between so she wouldn't be seen, but she could see what was going on. She saw Father, surrounded by his friends, the person that darted off in the forest earlier, and a known enemy that stood facing towards her father. She did not know this enemy very well, and she was not about to charge into battle against her. She felt her chakra draining slowly as she used the sharingan to see better. Soon, her eyes would fade back to its natural lime/emerald green color. There was never a day in the rain where the village would rest. ~Keimei Uchiha's threats contiune as Lyght and Toshiko stay in the tree and watch from a distance~ LyghtHeart- *Lyght looks over to Toshiko and he swiftly moves toward her not making the tree move a inch.* You shouldn't be using your chakra so soon. You not in the condition to do so. So please calm down and relax. Your father has his friends around him. He wouldn't want you to push yourself like this. *He placed a hand on her shoulder as he whispers to her. He was concerned about her draining herself to much that she'd have to be put on bedrest. He was trying his best to do what he thought was right but it was hard telling someone how he felt. Because most the time they just lookat him and continue on there way. He glanced up at her eyes as she looked on at her father.... ~Keimei Uchiha exits~ AlaunaDrakon- A small speck of hope arrived as she noticed her half sister coming in the midst of the confrontation. "Good.. she's here.." The two may have not been full blooded, but she was closer to her than her other brother and sister. The relief was gone as she saw her walk away. "Dammit...Well then... if she isn't concerned, then our enemy isn't that much of a threat." She had only hoped this was true as she whispered. "Can you see what they are saying?" She was rather focused until she noticed him staring at her. "Gyah!!" Why are you looking at me like that! Do I still have sauce on my face?!" She glanced onward again, noticing the enemy leaving. Hopefully she would have left, and never returned. Hopefully she would have not brought more annoyances to the village. However, in Amegakure, that was too much to hope for. LyghtHeart- WHAA!!! OH NO SORRY *Lyght quickly moves over some with hi face turning beet red. He shakes his wet hair into his face and trys to hide in some of the leaves. He didn't mean to stare at her like he did. He became so embarassed with himself. He averted his glances to the branch on which he sat. Toshiko was still watching the others but Lyght knew the threat had gone. He slowly leaned back on the trunk of the tree but keep the shadow of the leaves on his face.* So....uh....maybe you should relax. The threat has gone so no need to have your Sharingan active. *He stumbled asted the first few works but he cleard them up by the time her was done speaking. AlaunaDrakon- She sighed, still slightly fatigued and rested against the branch. She was glad the threat was gone, but she knew that they'd be back at some point. Evening had set, and it was time for her to rest. "Perhaps we should be heading back..." She wasn't sure that she could stand too long, for she had depleted a large amount of chakra. She yawned as she rested against the branch, smoothing out a red bang from her forehead. "No need to be so embarrassed. You'll wet yourself." She smirked at her joke. There was something about him that she liked. She didn't know what it was quite yet. "Lets go home... the raid is over." She yawned again, grabbing her things trying to figure out how she was going to get home. The day was over. It was time for the village to sleep. LyghtHeart- *Lyght places a arm under legs and one behind her back after she grabs her things.* Well you are to weak to make it home so i'll bring you home myself. *He makes sure not to touch any areas on her body that would offend her as he jumps from the branch down to the ground. He walks out from under the tree and towards the bridge. He carries her in his arms toward the village gates to take her home................. End Result Toshiko is carried home in her new friend's arms as the evening has set. The raid of Keimei had cleared as she stepped out of the village.